


Comfort Food

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Five times Adam supported Lucas by providing food, and once when Lucas paid.  A story of a growing relationship in which food plays its part.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Story Works





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Story Works "Comfort" challenge

“Look, mate, I know it’s hard,” Adam Carter said, “But you did all you could.”

“He still got away,” Lucas North replied.

“Which wasn’t your fault.”

“People will think it was.”

“No, they won’t. We all saw how hard you worked to catch him.”

“It won’t stop them believing I was colluding with him all the time.”

“I don’t believe that, and neither does Ros or Malcolm. We know what you did and have no doubts about your allegiance whatsoever.”

Lucas shrugged. “Okay, I suppose I’ll have to take you at your word.”

“You will. And, as a sign of my complete trust in you, I’ve brought you something.”

“Oh yes?”

“Here!” Adam produced a bag of doughnuts. “These are all for you.”

“Wow, thank you.” Lucas looked at Adam and finally smiled. “In which case, I do believe you.”

#####

“Hi!” Adam said. He sat down next to Lucas on the stone steps which led down to the Embankment.

Lucas gave him a slight nod in greeting but didn’t say anything.

“How are you?” Adam tried again.

Lucas shrugged.

“Can I do anything for you?”

“No!”

“Well, you can’t sit here all night, so how about we go and get a coffee somewhere. And maybe some cake.”

Lucas deliberately turned away.

“We can go for a pint if you’d rather.”

“No.” A pause. “Thank you.”

“Hang on. When did you last eat?”

“Yesterday sometime.”

“Right. Come on. Pie and chips it is. You don’t have to talk, but we are going to get some food in you.”

Adam stood up, and Lucas copied him, muttering, “Yes, mother!”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief; Lucas’ shock was starting to wear off.

#####

As Lucas limped his way to Adam’s house, he was very grateful he’d been invited to stay for a few weeks while he found a suitable flat to move into. He felt very close to Adam, and thought that perhaps, at some point in the future, the arrangement might become more permanent, but for the moment neither of them was ready to commit to a long-term relationship.

In the meantime, Lucas was happy that he wasn’t taking his bruised and battered body home to spend the evening with his own thoughts and memories, which he suspected would lead to a sleepless night. Not that Lucas wanted to talk about the day, and he was trying to decide how to deflect that particular conversation when he opened the front door.

As he entered, he could smell dinner cooking, and Adam called out, “Hi! It’ll be about five minutes, unless you want to take longer.”

“Five minutes is all I need,” Lucas called back.

He soon joined Adam in the kitchen, to find him serving out shepherd’s pie.

“I thought we deserved some comfort food,” he said. “And there’s only frozen peas, I’d forgotten we were out of vegetables.”

“That’s perfect as it is,” Lucas replied.

“And to follow, we have rhubarb crumble, with either custard or ice cream.”

“Any chance of both?”

“For you, anything.”

As Lucas sat down to eat, he felt the stress of the day easing up. He was still cut and bruised, but nothing which wouldn’t heal quickly, and with the tension disappearing he was already feeling better.

#####

“You have a broken arm, Lucas, not to mention significant bruises, and have been awake for the best part of the last twenty-four hours. What you need is rest,” Adam Carter said firmly.

“You sound just like Harry!” Lucas replied. “That’s exactly what he said.”

“You mean you went back to the Grid? No wonder Jo drove you home. And that explains why Ros phoned to make sure I was here, too. Come on, let’s get you to bed!”

“Can’t I just stay on the sofa?”

“No. You’re going to bed!”

Lucas walked upstairs, dragging his feet like a schoolboy who’s been told he has to go to bed when he wanted to continue playing. He sat on the bed and rather ineffectively tried to undress, the plaster cast on his arm hindering his movements.

Adam followed shortly afterwards, carrying a tray with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of shortbread biscuits.

“I thought you were saving those to take to your in-laws,” Lucas said, looking at the biscuits.

“I can buy another box,” Adam replied. “I felt your need was greater. Let me help you get changed.”

Lucas submitted to the assistance; he was too tired to argue.

Adam hunted in the cupboard for some suitable pyjamas and threw a pair of Lucas’ pyjama bottoms over to him. “Can you manage to put these on while I cut the sleeve of the t-shirt to fit over your plaster?” he asked.

“Which t-shirt are you cutting up?” Lucas asked in some alarm.

“That old one of mine which went in the wash with the red towel. I never felt the resultant shade of pink suited me.”

Lucas gave a half chuckle and Adam helped him into the t-shirt.

“I don’t think the colour suits me either,” Lucas remarked. “But it’s nice having something of yours to wear.” He climbed into bed and Adam placed the tray within his reach.

Lucas drank his hot chocolate and ate a couple of the biscuits before saying, “I do feel a bit tired. I suppose I could lie down for a little while.”

Adam removed the tray and then pulled the duvet up. It didn’t take long for Lucas to fall asleep, and Adam quietly slipped away.

#####

Lucas stirred as he heard the front door open and close and rolled over to look at the clock. It was late afternoon; he must have slept for the last five or six hours. He got out of bed, pulled on an old hoodie of Adam’s, and made his way downstairs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Adam said when he saw him.

“You didn’t. I was already half awake.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Not bad!”

“Good. You looked like death warmed up last night. And you didn’t sleep well, you were having nightmares again.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Hey, what have I told you about apologising? It’s okay. Although, since you seem to be fine now, I’m not sure you’re going to need what’s on the kitchen table.”

“What is it?” Lucas hurried into the kitchen, ignoring Adam’s laughter. “Now that is awesome.” He carefully lifted the chocolate cake out of the box. “I am sure I shall feel even better after a slice or two!”

#####

Adam and Lucas walked along the promenade arm in arm. There was a kiosk selling ice creams close to the steps which led down to the beach, and Lucas tilted his head towards it. 

“Do you fancy an ice cream?” he asked.

“Definitely,” Adam replied.

Lucas bought the ice creams and they took the steps onto the beach. It was late in the afternoon, so many of the holiday makers had already left, leaving plenty of space for the two of them. They sat down on the warm sand and looked out to sea, enjoying the view whilst eating the ice creams.

“So,” Adam said, “what are your plans for the evening?”

“Fish and chips eaten down by the harbour, and then back to the hotel for an early night!”


End file.
